Perfect Timing
by Doodle19
Summary: Do you believe in fate? That sometimes two people are just destined to be? Every so often, two people find each other in the midst of their lows, at moments where life just throws them for a loop, and discover they are exactly what the other needed. It is simply perfect timing…


**Perfect Timing**

**Summary:** **Do you believe in fate? That sometimes two people are just destined to be? Every so often, two people find each other in the midst of their lows, at moments where life just throws them for a loop, and discover they are exactly what the other needed. It is simply perfect timing…**

**This is a one shot based off a prompt given to me by my 250th reviewer. (Hope this is what you were looking for). Thank you everyone who is reading and enjoying **_**Untold Truths**_**. This is for all your continual support of my writing endeavors. Enjoy. For those of you not reading that, enjoy this anyway. **

**I own nothing but the words I write. **

"I think it's best we part ways." He said calmly. That wasn't on the agenda. It was supposed to be a nice dinner, shared company, and a little wine. It was not supposed to be that. A break up, most definitely, was not in the plans.

"What?" Every inch of her face read of shock. There were definitely issues in their relationship. That wasn't in question, but she couldn't have misread things that much. Could she? By the sound of things, obviously, she had.

"We're at two different places right now and it wouldn't be fair to either of us to keep going." But the words just kept coming. She mentioned something, yet again, that he just couldn't get on board with. It wasn't right. It wasn't supposed to be happening, but the ball was rolling and he just let it go.

"What are you talking about?" Her voice was emotional, truly heartbreaking; laden with grief and loss for what could have been, for what she wanted, and for what she thought they had.

"You want something different from what I want."

"And what's that? You don't want to be more? You don't want to be with me?" He didn't want her to turn in to another Haley. He loved his once wife, may she rest in peace, but she couldn't deal with his job. It seemed to be a recurring theme with the women he chose.

"I don't think the long distance thing will work for us."

"How would you even know? We talked about this. Visits are what weekends are for. I can come here. You can go there. It'll work."

"When I'm not away with work, I want to be here with Jack."

"Then come with me." It was a plea. She was happy. She didn't want to lose him.

"I can't do that." He shook his head. "I can't leave my life here. I have Jack to think about."

"Don't play the Jack card. This is because of her isn't it?" It was amazing how quickly her voice went from sad to bitter. The green of jealousy did not suit her.

"Who?"

"Because of her." She repeated firmly. "Because of that bitch. I should've known. It's always 'she did this' or 'she did that' and here you are, breaking up with me on Valentine's for her."

He hadn't really thought it through. Breaking up with her was something he probably should've done months before and definitely not that day. He may not have been the world's best dater and nowhere near as experienced as many men his age were, but he knew the general rules. He knew the common courtesies. Never break up with a woman on her birthday, and never break up with her on Valentine's Day; holidays in general were big no-nos. But he knew in his heart it was the right decision. She was leaving for New York, hinting that she wanted him to go with her since it was first brought up and he couldn't agree to that. She was much more invested in the relationship than he was. He was unsure. He wasn't willing to pick up and go and he wasn't willing to ask her to stay.

"We're not breaking up because of her." said Aaron. It had nothing to do with her.

"See! I knew you knew who she was. It is because of her." She was adamant.

"No Beth, it's not."

"It has to be. Ever since she came back, things have been different. First it was all that at the wedding, then it was all the talk, and now this. How can you let another woman destroy what we're building here?"

"She didn't destroy anything. She didn't do anything." He defended.

"She had to come back, didn't she?" She huffed. "God, why couldn't she have just stayed away?"

"This is her home Beth. This is where she wanted to be. Our relationship didn't have any bearing on that. And her presence had no bearing on this."

"I bet that's what she wants you to think." This was a side of Beth he never knew. The woman he knew was decent and kind, just not the right woman for him. Whoever it was sitting across from him, it wasn't the woman he thought she was. He didn't know her at all. And, however wrong it may have been done, the decision never felt more right than it did then.

"Don't talk about her Beth, please." He sensed it coming; the bad mouthing, and he wouldn't stand for it.

"Come on Aaron. Just admit it." Her anger was rising, as was her voice. "You're breaking up with me for her."

"Beth, please lower your voice. You're causing a scene."

"Answer me Aaron!" People were looking. He apologized silently to them all.

"I'm breaking up with you because I don't see a future for us anymore. You're going to New York for a new and better opportunity. And I'm happy staying right here."

"Right here… with her."

"Here where my life is Beth." He tried to stay cool.

"Yeah, of course." She was angry. Why wouldn't she be? A man she thought she loved was breaking up with her. So, she was angry and she was hurt and she was not ok. It was not ok. "Where your life with her is."

"Where my son's home is." He clarified. He wasn't a cheater. And though he knew exactly who she was talking about, she wasn't a factor when it came to them. She wasn't… She wasn't an option.

"I can't believe you're doing this Aaron. I thought you were one of the good ones. But no, you are just hung up on her."

With a heavy sigh, he once again clarified for her, "There is no one else Beth." He had no idea where the insecurity was coming from.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"I've already…"

"No, it's not because we're in different places or that we want different things. It's not."

"Beth…"

Not talking to him directly, more mumbling to herself, Beth went off on a bit of a tangent. "God, all I wanted was to have a nice Valentine's with my boyfriend. I wanted to go to a nice dinner, have a good meal, some good conversation… That was it. That was all I wanted."

"We can still have that. We're here. There's no reason we can't enjoy one last meal together. There's no reason we can't be…" He was too kind for his own good.

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say we can still be friends."

"I really…"

"No Aaron. Don't."

"Please, just stay for dinner. We can talk. If we can't be friends, at least enjoy Valentine's Day with me."

"Knowing that you're leaving me? How am I supposed to enjoy that?" She abruptly stood, her chair clamoring against the wood as she moved. "Happy Valentine's Day." She practically shouted as she tossed her wine on him.

It was their fist Valentine's Day together, and it would be their last. That, he knew, was for the best. He didn't want to hurt her. That wasn't the idea. But he didn't want to stay with her. He didn't want to sit through dinner with that weighing on him. And, truly, the decision to break up with her, though one he pondered for some time, wasn't made until they were in the restaurant being seated.

It was bad timing. But it was what it was. It seemed most of their relationship was bad timing. When they met, he was ready for it. That was good timing. But most of their dates were cancelled or reschedule due to his work or hers; some conflict. When he was home, she was away. When she was free, he was busy. And then came the job offer. They were getting closer. He envisioned them as more, but before they could take that step, before they could even discuss it, bad timing struck again and something would take precedence.

But maybe all that bad timing was just perfect timing for something else. All that bad timing led him to her. As he stood there shocked and wet as he watched Beth leave, his eyes roamed to a familiar face in the crowd, catching her eyes as she too just stood there with a similar look of disillusionment. "Rough night?" She asked as she moved closer handing him a napkin.

"You could say that." He replied as he took in the sadness in her eyes. "You too?"

"You could say that." She mimicked with a humorless laugh.

"Been here long?"

"That sounds like a really bad pick up line." She got a smile, a perfect smile; dimples and all.

"Can I help?" He wanted to make it better. Whatever had her down, he wanted to fix.

"Can you help? Shouldn't I be asking that? You're a mess." She stepped closer. "It's going to stain." Her hand moved to his chest dabbing at the discolored material.

"I deserved it." said Aaron.

Stilling her hand, she looked to his eyes and said, "I don't see how."

"I broke up with her." He explained.

"I heard."

"Were we that loud?"

"I was just that close." She didn't want him to feel embarrassed. He wouldn't want his business on display for a crowded restaurant, so she under exaggerated a little.

"Here alone?"

"I'm alone now." She answered sadly. Plans fell through all the time. Dates turned out to be jerks more often than not.

"Want to join me?" asked Hotch hopefully.

"Is that appropriate?"

"Come on Emily, we're two colleagues who ran into each other and are now enjoying each other's company. Sit. Join me so I don't look so pathetic."

"Well in that case…" She joked, but he was serious. He moved to the other side of the table and pulled out a chair for her.

"Join me?"

"You're serious?" She was in no mood to be toyed with anymore. The day sucked already.

"Please."

"I have a better idea."

"Yeah? What's that?"

"You join me."

"Ok." How was that any different? Moving from what table to the next… What would change?

"Once I realized my date was more animal than man, I sent him packing and planned on heading out. I want nothing more than to sit on my couch, stuff my face with expensive food paid for by his tab, and then top it off with some ice cream and a hot bath."

"So you don't want to join me?" Was that disappointment he felt?

"I do. When he left, so did my ride."

"You want me to take you home?" Oh, so bad.

"Would you?" It sounded almost desperate. "I don't want to deal with the pity looks from the cab driver. That's just sad."

"Tell me what you want me to do." Anything to make it better. She was doing her tell.

"I want you to take me home."

"Do I at least get some food?" He asked as he loosened his tie and moved next to her.

"Absolutely." His hand on the small of her back, she looked to him. "It tastes so much better when it feels like you're stealing it."

"I wouldn't know."

"You're in for a treat." Again, she looked to him as they moved to pick up her food. "Ever have frog legs?"

"Can't say I have."

"I don't like it. But I ordered it. So you're going to try it."

"I am?"

"Yes."

"Ok." He laughed.

Collecting her food, and she didn't lie there was a lot of it, they walked to his car and drove to her brownstone. Like the gentleman he was, he jumped out of the car as soon as it was parked just to open the door for her. "Thank you." She said as she fumbled for her keys. "Come on in. Make yourself at home."

He never saw her new place. The view was even better than the last and the neighborhood seemed nice. "I like what you've done with the place."

"Thanks." She paused, placing her coat on the rack and her purse on the table. "Plates are in the first cabinet to the right of the sink. Grab some and help yourself to some wine or whatever's in the fridge. I'm just… I'm going to change into something I can actually breathe in."

"I'll be right here when you come back." She believed him.

It felt both right and awkward having him in her home like that. They've gone out together before, in a group, and he visited her old apartment from time to time, mostly for work, but it was different. She didn't not like it. She just wasn't sure she was supposed to like it so much.

Whatever. She was over thinking things and it was not the night for that. No, that night was supposed to be full of romance with a guy she had been seeing. That didn't go as planned. It was… What was it? Bad timing? His true colors came out at an inconvenient time. Or was it good timing? She found out who he really was before she expected more, before she got invested. It didn't really matter. It was over and there was a man downstairs waiting for her with a few hundred dollars worth of French cuisine and, hopefully, a bottle of her finest red uncorked and ready for her palate's pleasure.

Coming down the stairs and not seeing him where she left him, she asked, "Hey, where are you?"

"Living room." He responded. And he couldn't help the stirring within him when he saw her. On any given day, he saw her in a pantsuit, a gown, a cocktail dress, skirts… He saw it all, he thought. But she looked beautiful in her natural state; a layer of makeup washed off her face, hair down, in a red tank top and striped pajama pants. He didn't know why he found that so appealing. Maybe it was because he never saw her that way. He never saw her so… normal.

"Here, put this on." She handed him a T-shirt that he gladly accepted.

"Ex boyfriend's?"

She shook her head. "Sometimes I wear it to bed."

"Thanks."

"Take your shirt off."

"What?"

"Take your shirt off." She said again. "So I can try to spot clean the stain before it sets."

"Oh. Right."

"Now Hotch. Do it now." Bossy… Sexy…

He stripped off his layers. Jacket was gone first, then his tie, and then he worked on his buttons. She watched. It wasn't anything overtly sexual. It was a wine stain. But she was captivated. She didn't expect him to be so… Yes she did. Who was she kidding? She always thought he had a nice body hidden under those suits. Not that she thought about him. Just like he didn't think about her. Not like that… not often.

"Here."

"What?" She was pulled from her daze.

"The shirt."

"Right, the shirt. Let me take care of it."

"You really don't have to." She was mesmerized as he slipped on her worn Yale shirt. Why couldn't she look away? She had to look away.

"It's a nice shirt. It shouldn't just be tossed aside." Something told him they were talking about more than the shirt. But he'd give it to her. He'd let it go. Obviously, it was a rough night for both of them.

He watched her scrub the stain, squirt it with spot remover, do everything she could to no avail. "Ok, you tried. The food's getting cold and I don't think it's coming out."

"Had to try. Sorry. I used every trick I ever learned."

"It' ok. Let's just go eat. I put plates on the table and poured us a drink."

"Ok, sounds good." She gave in. The thought of sharing a meal with him didn't sound like a hardship for either of them.

"Want to tell me about your date?" Hotch asked as they dug into their feast.

"Want to tell me what happened with Beth?" She countered.

"Only if you go first."

"Ugh, ok."

They easily fell into a flowing rapport. Emily told him all about her atrocious date, about how, after several dates, he chose that night to be a Neanderthal and get all handsy in the middle of the restaurant and all the crazy things that came out of his mouth. "He really said that?" The man was Viper twice over.

"I couldn't make that up if I tried."

"Wow."

"I know. I couldn't believe it. I seriously thought about testing Garcia on her threats. Think she could erase every trace of him?"

"For you? Yeah, I'm sure she could."

"So your turn. I told you about my disaster date. What happened with Beth?"

"She threw wine on me."

"I noticed. Why?"

"She's moving to New York."

"And you don't want to go with her." She deduced.

"It's more than that." He realized, Beth's insistence finally hitting him.

"Like what?"

"She thinks I have feelings for another woman."

"Oh." Emily perked up. "Scandalous. Who?" She quickly understood who she was talking to and reigned herself in. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that. Do you though? Have feelings for someone else…"

"I didn't think so." He answered honestly.

"And now?" Did he?

"I just might." Admitting it was always the first step.

"So it worked out then. Right?" questioned Emily. "Now you can figure it out."

"And how do I do that?"

"I don't know. Find her, push her against the wall, kiss her, and see how you feel about it after…"

"Think that will work?" It was working in his mind. The imagery…

"How should I know? I'm a second cat away from becoming a spinster. You're the one who was married."

"And divorced." He reminded her.

"Yeah, but at least you got there." Emily pushed herself off of the couch. "This is depressing. I need some ice cream."

He just sat there as she walked away, unsure of what his next move should've been. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have done what he decided to do. But it was worth it. And he would do it again any day of the week. Though, when it happened, he wasn't really thinking it through. Like his body had thoughts separate his own, he stood and followed her.

"Chocolate or vanilla?" Emily asked, hearing him enter, but not turning to see him.

"Vanilla." Like her skin.

Shutting the freezer, carton and spoons in hand, she walked toward him, a smile on her face. As she moved to pass him, he stopped her. Frozen she stood, looking at him with curiosity. What was happening? She didn't see it coming, but she didn't mind it either. With a gentle force, he pushed her to the wall, her back connecting with a mild thump. Normally, the move would've worried her. With anyone else, she would've tried to fight him off. But not with him. With him she felt safe. So she just waited. And he didn't make her wait long.

He didn't debate it. He didn't over think it anymore. He just let it happen. He let nature and instinct take over. His body moved closer, as close as humanly possible without being a contortionist, pinning her against the wall. Their faces were mere inches apart. Their hearts pounded rapidly in their chests.

Thump, thump… Thump, thump…

And that was when he went in for the kill. Eyes locked, the rhythms of their hearts in sync, and his hands wrapped around her, he pulled her closer, leaned in just a bit, and planted his lips on hers. She nearly dropped everything in her hands as her body went numb. It felt so… so good. So mind numbingly good. The assault on her lips was an attack she would never fight. The grapey taste lingered in the transfer. His lips so soft and so warm, she wanted nothing more than to give it right back to him. Instead, she talked.

"My ice cream's melting." _Really. Really Emily?_ She thought. _Your boss kisses you and that's what you say? 'My ice cream's melting.' Idiot._

"So put it away."

"Hotch, what are we doing?" She asked as she pulled away, though her body was still pressed to his.

"Aaron, call me Aaron. We're not at work Emily."

"You kissed me." She was slightly stunned, the tingling in her lips not helping. Did it really just happen? Was she dreaming?

"I did."

"And I liked it." She really liked it; emphasis on the really.

"Thank you?" He liked it too.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"You told me to."

"I did?" He nodded. "When?"

"You said I should, and I quote, 'push her against the wall, kiss her, and see how you feel about it after.' I was just doing what you told me." It clicked in her head.

"So did it work?" Curiosity got the better of her.

"It really did."

"So you feel good about it then?" She asked awkwardly.

"Really good."

"Good." She pulled him back to her, her body arching into his as she connected their lips once more. A feeling so powerful swept over both of them, the contents of her hands dropping to the ground as she needed to feel him like he was feeling her. His hand played at the hem of her shirt as hers did the same to his. She had a taste and she didn't know how to quit it. It was a drug. He was a drug she didn't know she had the hunger for. But then she did. She knew what she was missing and she couldn't let it go without more than just a sample. "Upstairs…" She managed to whisper to him.

Pulling away from her this time, he asked, "And the ice cream?"

"Leave it." It came out breathlessly. What was he doing to her?

"What about that bath you wanted?" Why was he teasing? Why was he torturing her?

"We can take one later." If he was going to play, so was she.

His heart stopped at the thought. And what a pleasant thought it was. "We?"

"Uh huh."

"Ok." He liked the sound of that.

But first thing first, he was going to take her to bed. He was going to show her exactly how he felt and he was going to enjoy every moment learning all there was to know about Emily Prentiss' body. Caution was thrown to the wind. Clothes were tossed aside. They were just two people who found each other. They were friends who couldn't see what was right in front of them all those years. And they wanted it. Boy did they want it. Flesh against flesh, warm panting breaths against their yearning skin… They wanted it all. And they felt every bit of it.

They would worry about the consequences later. Until then, it was just a case of perfect timing. They needed each other and fate brought them together. May the rest be damned…

It didn't matter. They were having fun in her room; a room he never thought of seeing the inside of, a room she never thought she would have him in.

It was endless good times in one single place where everything seemed to work out. That was where it all began. It was the best thing they could've done. That day, that experience, was the best thing that could've happened.

And the bath wasn't so bad either… Wrinkled skin and all, it was still perfect timing; everything finally working out as it should.


End file.
